


A Time Of Giving

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, College Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, creampie eating mentioned, samifer fantasy, sexual awakening, virgin gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Trying to make peace with his temporary human vessel, Lucifer decides to visit the human's home and explore what had made him who he was. What he finds are long hidden secrets and sexual awakenings. Shameless smut, I have no regrets. Samifer fantasy included. Lots of use of sexual fantasy and mentions of loss of virginity. Bisexual Nick. Lucifer is as sexually open and adventurous as usual :)





	A Time Of Giving

Ignoring the protests of his vessel, Lucifer let himself back into the house where Nick’s wife and child had been killed. He walked up the steps, ignoring the sound of Nick’s screams growing louder inside of his head. Though many called him Satan, Devil, destroyer of mankind, Lucifer considered himself a being of justice. Though he knew why Nick’s family had had to die and why he had suffered, he also understood that this too was an injustice not unlike what his father had done to him so long ago.

Lucifer stopped at the bedroom door. This was where he had come to Nick, seducing him in the guise of his dead wife. Unlike demons, the angels needed consent to enter a human vessel. And even an archangel like himself needed to have the consent of a host. Yet he still regretted placing this terrible burden on Nick, who wasn’t even his true vessel. And he knew that sooner rather than later, the body he now wore would start to rot away. He wanted to make peace with Nick before he had to part ways with him forever.

But before he did, Lucifer lazily wandered around the human’s bedroom, opening up the closet and dresser drawers. Unconsciously at first, than with greater purpose, Lucifer found himself following Nick’s night time routine. He wandered into the bathroom and stripped himself naked, allowing his eyes to travel down the length of his body as the warm water washed over him. He had no idea what humans saw in this, since his own kind didn’t need to engage in such mundane things as eating and bathing. But he could feel Nick relaxing inside of him, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin.

Memories of other pleasures coursed through Nick’s memories and Lucifer eagerly latched onto them, curious about what was making his human so happy. The angel let his hand slowly travel down his own belly to his flaccid cock. Experimentally, he pumped it a few times with his hand, whimpering softly as it hardened in his hands. He could see why Nick had loved doing this so much. It felt so damn good.

NO.

Lucifer jumped, nearly falling over in the shower.

DON’T.

Lucifer got out of the shower and walked over to the bathroom mirror, disappointed to find that his erection was now gone. He surmised that sexual arousal had to be maintained without intrusion to be most effective. Like all of the things he had learned since being in Nick’s body, he filed this away for later perusal.

Nick’s anxious face awaited him in the mirror’s reflection. They wore the same face but they were not the same being. Lucifer knew he looked no more like the human Nick than a swan looked like a common rat. Yet here they were, immortal soldier of God and hairless ape, both staring at one another through a portal of self perception.

Lucifer smiled. “Why did you stop me, Nick?”

Nick looked at the floor. “That was something private. You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“I see everything, Nick. There is nothing at all you can hide from me. Not ever.”

Nick swallowed, understanding finally dawning on him about all the things Lucifer could have seen. Back in college he and a buddy of his had gotten drunk at a New Year's Eve party and gotten it on with a female classmate. The lights had been down low. Alcohol had been coursing through his veins. The girl had passed out and been forgotten half way through their little tryst, leaving them both horny and unsatisfied. They had pretended that she was still awake. That the hand that stroked their cock was her hand. That the mouth that sucked their cocks was her mouth. That the hole they emptied themselves in was her wet and eager cunt. And when the morning had come and the booze induced haze had cleared, they had almost made themselves believe it had gone that way. Almost.

“You're all worked up, Nick,” Lucifer replied with a wink. “It’s unbecoming.”

The angel left the bathroom and wandered back into the bedroom, letting his gaze fall to the bed. He got on his knees, naked, and pulled out a large shoe box he knew would be there. He could feel his host tense inside of him, but beneath the rising anxiety he felt something else. Something that piqued his interest. Desire.

He laid down upon the bed, setting the box beside him. He opened it to find a plethora of what he knew humans called sex toys. Nick’s wife had been a naughty one, apparently. But when she wasn’t at home, her husband had done his own exploring with her toys.

Lucifer picked out a large pink vibrator in the shape of a cock. It felt like his own cock had felt in the shower. Languidly, he turned the toy on and the soft hum filled the room. It felt good vibrating in his hand, making him smile a little at how Nick shuddered in recognition of what had always come next.

“Humans. So lowly and primitive,” Lucifer replied, laying back on the bed. “I must say though, you are a lot more interesting than you look.”

He let his gaze wander down to the massive erection making itself known by laying across his belly. Fuck, it felt so amazing. He could only imagine how it would feel buried balls deep inside of a human lover. To feel his cum filling up a wet, hot pussy like Nick had loved to do. But Lucifer knew there were also other things that his host had loved to do….

He let the toy rub against his cock, feeling the engorged member jump before he grabbed it firmly in his hand. His hand rummaged in the depths of the box, pulling out some lube.

WAIT.

Lucifer shook his head, the need to have his ass filled with the toy overwhelming him in its intensity. In his mind’s eye, he saw the moment years ago when Nick had finally worked up the courage to plunge the lubed up toy all the way inside of him instead of just pressing it against his hole. He had had to get drunk that night to escape himself from really thinking about it. And, though he had tried not to, memories of that night in college had come back to him as he had plunged the dildo inside of himself over and over again. He remembered how good it had felt to have his buddy on top of him, riding his virgin ass until he had let out a loud groan in his ear, filling Nick up with warm cum. And then Nick had flipped him over onto his belly and plunged himself into his tight warmth, grabbing his friend by the hair and fucking him hard to find his release. None of his girlfriends had ever let him fuck them this way, and he found he loved the sensation of going balls deep in an ass as he came.

I’M NOT… IT’S NOT LIKE THAT.

“No need to hide yourself from me, Nick. I see no difference in sexual orientation. In heaven, I’m just a wave of celestial intent.”

Luci lubed himself up and worked the toy inside of him, loving how hard his cock got at the feel of the tip of the toy touching a special spot inside of him. He moaned, pumping his cock in one hand and shoving the toy in and out of himself with the other. His mind went back to the images Nick had enjoyed thinking about when he had fucked himself this way. How much he loved the way his friend had whimpered as he had gotten use to the feeling of being pounded. How he had taken turns reaching down and playing with his friend’s balls and cock, eagerly exploring how another man had felt beneath him.

PLEASE.

Lucifer ignored the sound of Nick pleading inside of him.

“Not yet, Nick. Not yet.”

NOW. OH, FUCK. NOW.

“Be patient.”

But his human host had other ideas, flooding the angel’s mind with fantasy after fantasy. All designed to make him come. To make them come. All the women Nick had ever slept with and how their pussies had felt and tasted, hot and wet their slick had beneath his tongue. That one chick he’d met before his wife who would sit on his face after fucking, forcing him to lick up his own cum from her freshly fucked hole. He had always acted like he had hated doing it, but secretly he had loved every minute of it.

And then a new face appeared that Lucifer knew was not a part of Nick’s sexual past. He was once again back in Nick’s old college memory, but this time the man beneath him was taller, more muscular. He felt so right beneath Lucifer. The archangel shuddered, knowing who this was without even having to see his face.

“Sammy,” Lucifer moaned, his hand moving the dildo faster in and out of his ass as he fully immersed himself in the fantasy Nick had created for him. When he had visited Sam Winchester in his dreams to entice his true vessel to say yes to him, Lucifer had felt something awaken inside of him. A yearning he didn’t understand. Here, in the darkness of fantasy, the archangel felt he finally understood what he wanted. That he longed to have the human hunter like this beneath him, ass raised to give him greater access. Voice screaming his name.

Lucifer let out a yell that was partly human and partly enochian, all the lights in the house going out at once. Long spurts of cum covered his belly, making him long to know what Sam’s tongue would feel like licking him clean. He wondered if his true vessel would like his current one. And how humans went about getting to that stage of sexual intimacy. Another question he filed away to be answered later.

Nick was still moaning and whimpering from the effects of orgasm as Lucifer went about the task of getting them dressed. He had an apocalypse to plan and had indulged in the pursuit of human sexual exploration long enough.

WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER. WON’T WE?

Lucifer left the question unanswered as he closed the door behind him and walked down the street into darkness.


End file.
